


Kindergarden Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase is getting ready for his first date with Stacy. That's about it.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Stacy Brody





	Kindergarden Crush

"Chase, calm down. You look fine." 

Chase took a few more looks in the mirror. He looked to over-dressed for his own good. He'd borrowed one of Marvin's shirts, which hung a bit more loose on him than expected. Still, it was the best option so far.

"I don't know Marv...I'm a mess." Chase laughed at his anxiousness. It was just a simple date, right? Just him and Stacy hanging out at the old arcade, nothing more, nothing less. 

The shuffling from behind him was an automatic tell that Marvin was clearly analyzing his every move. When a hand brushed against his shoulder, he could tell something was off. 

"Wait here, let me grab something." 

Chase stood in his exact position. Was his posture wrong? He ran his hands through his hair, trying to find something, anything, to get his mind off of this. 

Marvin's room was distracting as is, so finding something wasn't hard. There was jewelry sitting haphazardly on their desk, each one seeming so bright and colorful compared to Chase. How could someone live so...so *extra*? 

"Ok, I'm back." Marvin's voice made Chase flinch. 

They sauntered in with a box in hand and set it down on their bed. It was filled to the brim with random accessories far too disorganized to be theirs. 

"Where do you even get half of this shit?" 

"I stole it from my mom a while back, now stay still." Marvin's thumb brushed against Chase's cheek to his ears. Were they putting him in earings?

Still, despite the discomfort, Chase complied. Marvin knew more about this than he did anyway. When they were finished, they stepped back, eyeing their newest project as if he was on display. 

"You look perfect." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." Marvin straightened out Chase's hair and smiled. "Now go get her."


End file.
